


Une tradition comme une autre

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [557]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Nous avons une tradition pour les nouveaux ici.''Gonça est toujours trop curieux.
Relationships: Timothy Chandler/Gonçalo Paciência
Series: FootballShot [557]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Une tradition comme une autre

Une tradition comme une autre

  
''Nous avons une tradition ici.'' Timmy lui a dit après une session d'entraînement durant leur stage pour que l'équipe s'acclimate à jouer ensemble après la coupe du monde, Gonçalo vient d'arriver à Francfort depuis un mois, et l'américain est devenu très rapidement son meilleur ami dans le club. Et depuis qu'il lui a dit ça, il ne peut qu'y penser, il n'a pas osé demander sur le moment pour ne pas avoir l'air de ne rien connaître sur le club qu'il vient de rejoindre, mais maintenant, après deux jours entiers à ne penser qu'à ça, Gonça veut connaître toute la vérité sur la tradition.

''Alors, quelle est cette tradition ?'' Paciencia lui demande pendant une balade où Chandler essaye de lui en apprendre plus sur l'équipe et ce qu'il va pouvoir vivre à l'avenir.

''C'est une tradition pour les nouveaux gars, et c'est avec moi que tu vas la vivre.'' Gonça reste toujours sur ses gardes parce qu'il n'a toujours aucune idée de la teneur de cette tradition, Timothy l'emmène à l'écart de n'importe quel regard, ils sont sous un arbre, le soleil ne tapant pas à cet endroit, c'est peut-être trop intimiste pour un secret, pour eux-deux qui se connaissent à peine

''Et qui va s'occuper de Filip et des autres ?'' Gonça s'appuie sur le tronc d'arbre, il fait chaud malgré l'ombrage

''Pas mon problème.'' Timothy s'accroupit devant lui et pose ses mains sur les bords de son short, le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses jusqu'à ses genoux, Gonçalo sent ses joues prendre des couleurs, il ne pensait pas que... Enfin... Que Timmy ferait déjà ça après aussi peu de temps

''Hey Timmy... Je sais que je suis à croquer, mais tu n'avais pas à inventer une tradition pour que j'accepte.'' Gonça ne retient pas un sourire arrogant de se placer sur son visage quand Timothy prend sa bite dans sa bouche

''Ferme-la...'' Timmy murmure en relâchant sa bite le temps d'un instant

''J'aime cette tradition.''

  
Fin


End file.
